Chaos
by kellym01
Summary: AU's Belldandy seeks help to save a Ranma in alternate universe forbidden from intervening she goes against her father and the the System force and gets help in the form of another Ranma, how will the Nerima handle a second Ranma, one that has nothing to lose but everything to gain, in order to have a new life he must help his counter part A/N I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Oh My Goddess


Belldandy couldn't take it anymore, she'd been watching over a young man in Japan, he had black hair style in a pigtail, usually wore a red Chinese sleeveless vest and baggy black kung Fu pants, he was abused on a daily basis by those who should care for him, she had tried several times to get permission from her father to intervene and each time she was denied.

The boy's name was Ranma, he was a fixed point of chaos, a being deities and demons were forbidden to intervene with due to the consequences that would be caused, but she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't turn a blind eye this time, the boy had been nearly beaten to death for no apparent reason.

Belldandy was currently sat upon an office chair observing a holographic screen with information on Ranma upon it, all the other deities around her were answering phones and granting wishes .

'Think there has to be some way I can intervene before father stops me' Belldandy mused as she attempted to figure out the answer to her problem when her eyes lit up with inspiration, she set about tapping her holographic screen and soon a secondary profile opened up.

Name: Ranma Saotome

Current Age: 19

Occupation: Martial Artist

Future Partner(s): Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi

Mother: Nodoka Saotome

Father: Genma Saotome

Cause Of Eventual Death: Ki Mallet

WARNING LIVING FIXED POINT OF CHAOS

'Please work' Belldandy prayed within her mind as she began to tap several buttons upon the screen before picking up her phone and dialling one of the Ranma's.

Tendo Residence…

Ranma was currently home alone, Soun and Genma were currently out drinking, Nabiki was out black mailing whoever she could, Kasumi had headed over to Tofu's to return a book and Akane was currently sleeping over at Yuka's.

Ranma for once was enjoying just simply watching TV and enjoying the peace and small break from the chaos that filled his life only to have the silence interrupted by the sound of the phone, he slowly raised from the sofa and plodded over to the phone, he lifted it up.

"Yo Tendo Residence, Ranma Saotome speaking" Ranma greeted.

"Yes, I was wondering if I would be able to ask a favour of you Mr Saotome" a delicate feminine voice replied.

"A favour?" Ranma questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, though perhaps this would be better if I asked you in person, I'll be over in a second" came the reply, Ranma pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced down at the phone only to drop it when a female head peered out of the phone and slowly a whole body began to rise from the phone.

Hovering above the phone for a second before landing on the ground, she had a small white aura surrounding her, she seemed to give off a Kasumi vibe, she had strange symbols upon her face.

"Hello Ranma Saotome" she greeted, Ranma let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey…what do you want vengeance of engagement?" Ranma asked as his posture dropped.

"No…Ranma my name is Belldandy goddess of past first class unlimited and…and I need to ask your help…" Belldandy replied averting her gaze, Ranma's expression darkened.

"My life really is a game for the deities" Ranma muttered "So let me get this straight…you want me to help you when I've been living in my own personal hell?" he questioned.

"Ranma…you are a fixed chaos point we can not help you, I shouldn't even be asking for your help…the consequences could be catastrophic but I can't stand by anymore…Ranma in another reality you live a life far worse than the one you live and only you can help him deities and demons can't intervene other outside influences are simply pulled into the chaos if they get involved…but a secondary chaos point…there vision remains clear and are the only ones who can stop the chaos…even that's just a theory…but please Ranma help me help him" Belldandy begged.

"So you want me to help myself out in another reality then come back here and everything continues as if nothing happened?" Ranma questioned.

"Ranma I will do anything I can to help you out of this…besides when two chaos points come into contact and cooperate we may be able to free the both of you for good" Belldandy replied.

"You mean if I do this I might be able to be finally free" Ranma asked, eyes widening.

"Yes…if you come with me you will merge with the Ranma of that universe, you will share a body and whenever you take control his body will take on the physical qualities as yours and the all you need to do is show his torturers that he is their equal if not greater and then I'll be able to free the Ranma of that reality and hopefully it'll weaken the chaos that affects your life enough for me to free you" Belldandy explained, Ranma grew a small smirk.

"I'm in" Ranma stated, a grateful smile appeared upon Belldandy's expression.

A/N Just an idea that wouldn't go away don't know if it will survive past this chapter, that all depends on you and if my inspiration continues to flow freely.


End file.
